Its Real!
by Jacks one true love
Summary: What if it was all real the books and the characters and a girl moving to forks finds out. Will she warn the cullens about their secret being reveiled and what will they do about it? this is my first story so please dont be mean.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please feel free to say if you don't like it. Basically what its about is what if Stephanie Meyer was having visions about the Cullens not just dreams. Would someone warn the Cullens about the dangers that these books pose them, and what do they plan on doing about it? I've been toying with this idea in my head for a while now and am finally bringing it to life.

**I do not own Stephanie Meyer or any of the characters that Mrs. Meyer owns.**

Chapter 1 The Truth 

"I can't believe it!!! I'm actually getting to move to Forks!!!" Elizabeth squealed into her pillow. She loved the rain and she loved Twilight and New Moon even more. To her getting to move in with her aunt in Forks was like getting to live in heaven, though she was pretty sure that there was no such thing as the Cullens or Bella Swan but hey a girl can dream right?

"Hurry up Elizabeth or you are going to miss your plane!" her mother yelled from outside.

"Coming mother!" she screamed. She grabbed her mp3 player (which held every my chemical romance song made along with evanescence) and ran out the front door. She hopped into her mother's car.

"Honey are you sure you want to spend a year in such a small town? I mean you don't have to do this to please your aunt Tracy you know." Her mother was obviously worried.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes "Mom I want to do this remember? After all I will love it there."

"I know honey I just don't want you to get bored."

"Yeah right." She replied they had pulled into the Killeen airport, the tiniest airport ever, and got out to get the bags. "Besides you know how much I hate Texas. I need the rain and the snow. Also a fresh start in a new place will be good for me." She was really sick of people pretending to be her friend out of pity. They walked into the airport to the smaller of the two gates this one was actually going to fly her straight to Seattle. But then she was going to have to switch to a new plane to take her to Port Angeles but she didn't care she liked to fly.

Her mother hugged her and slipped her a couple of twenties "In case you get hungry honey. I love you, make sure to call and email me." She started to get tears.

"Mom I'm sixteen I'm going to be ok. And you will get a phone call as soon as I arrive in Forks." She kissed her on the cheek and waved as she walked into the gate to where she couldn't see her mom. She walked onto the plane and was greeted by a bleach blond flight attendant who looked like she worshipped Paris Hilton. She settled into her seat and whipped out her mp3 player and quickly fell asleep listening to fall out boy. When she arrived in Seattle she grabbed some food while she waited to get on the plane. When they finally called her flight she got a little worried because this plane looked like it sat twenty. She arrived quickly and was greeted by a very enthusiastic aunt.

"Oh Elizabeth it is so good to finally have you come live with me! I just know you will love it in Forks." Her Aunt had long dark brown hair and worked as a nurse at the local hospital. "Plus you will have your cousins to show you all around the town. Samantha is really excited to have you come stay with us and so is Jason. Samantha was an excitable girl with medium dirty blonde hair and Jason had darker hair about the same length he also loved to skate though Elizabeth didn't know when he could since it rained almost nonstop in little old Forks. When they arrived at the house a figure darted out the door and hugged her tightly.

"Ooooh it is sooo nice to have you stay with us, we are going to have lots of fun!" her cousin Sam squealed.

"And its nice to see you too Sam. Thanks." She hugged her back and leaned over to give Jason a hug. "Its great to see you again."

"You too cus." He responded.

"Tomorrow we are getting you enrolled in school so you have to be up bright and early ok Elizabeth?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure no prob."

The rest of the evening went smoothly except that Sam had been experimenting in the kitchen lately and decided that ranch turkey burgers might be tasty. Needless to say they weren't. The next morning she woke up to her cousins annoying alarm clock and got ready. She was about five nine with medium length dirty blonde hair brown eyes and glasses. She also couldn't walk any where without running into a wall. Over all she considered herself very average. They ended up having to skip breakfast since they were running so late. Her aunt drove them to school and dropped them off. Elizabeth and Sam walked to the front office and got her a schedule. Luckily she didn't have to take algebra as a senior and filled that slot with home economics. She wanted to become a pastry chef one day. All of her classes went by uneventful since she was really to shy to talk to anyone. Samantha And Jason picked her up for lunch from gym. They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food since they were all starving having skipped breakfast thanks to Samantha. When they got to the end of the line Elizabeth saw three people that caught her attention right away. Two breathtakingly gorgeous people a girl and a boy and another beautiful girl sitting down alone together at a table. This was when she did the most embarrassing thing in her life, she fainted.

I am sorry for that cliffhanger I really am. If you could please review and tell me if I did anything wrong I would very much appreciate it. I will be updating soon.


	2. the impossible, possible

A/n: okay some one very nicely pointed out that I made a couple of mistakes in the first chapter and I am going to clear them up right now, first is that I used two different names for the aunt, I was originally going to use Jennifer for the aunt but then at the last minute I changed it to Tracy, so I am very sorry if that confused any one. And the second thing was that I said she was sixteen but a senior, I am sorry to not have changed that either, she is actually about seventeen and a half.

**The Impossible, Possible**

Elizabeth's pov

"Oh god, I can't believe I fainted." I said when I woke up in the nurse's office. After I fainted my cousins carried me into the nurse's office.

"Yeah that must be pretty embarrassing fainting in front of the whole cafeteria." Sam said, "Did you see that Jason, even the Cullen's showed some alarm."

"Yeah they don't normally pay attention to anyone but each other." The nurse brought some food to me as I sat up interested.

"Honey you need to eat something, your gym teacher said you were pushing yourself pretty hard in there and after not eating breakfast its no wonder you fainted." She was a homely person, she reminded her of her grandmother. "After your finished you can go to class if you feel that you're up to it."

"Yes mamn, I am sure I will be fine." The food was delicious, and I was soon finished. I grabbed my bag and walked off to my next class with my head hidden under my hood, in case anyone recognized me. Gratefully my next class was English, a class I always did well in. I walked in and there they were. I guessed I should have realized that I would have at least one class with the two of them in a class this small. The teacher had me sit down in the back near Bella, or whom I thought was Bella. I looked at her and could tell that she obviously hadn't been changed yet. That's when I changed my focus to him, just like the books said he was well breathtaking, I could tell why Bella fell in love with him In the first place. At least he wasn't glaring at me. That's when I decided to do a little experiment. _Eward_ I said in my mind, he didn't look at me,_ EDWARD!!! _I screamed in my mind. He looked at me. Ha I said._ If you can hear me nod your head, oh and I know you can, don't try to fool me. _He nodded his head once. _Okay we need to talk can you three meet me outside after school by your car? _He nodded again. _Good see you soon! _I quickly blanked out my mind with my chemical romance so that I wouldn't give anything way to soon and make them run; no I was going to have some fun hopefully before this was all over.

Edward's pov

Crap!!! How in the world did this girl know that I could read her mind? Hopefully she was going to explain all of this after school. Luckily Bella didn't notice anything unusual about that whole transaction or she would not have stopped bugging me about it. Nope she was oblivious to everything that went on, and normally she was just so perceptive too. I couldn't sense anything off the bat about her but there was something strange about this girl.

Alice's pov

Crap!! I could feel a vision coming on, and in the middle of class too.

"_I know what you are," she said, "And I can hopefully help you out with It. But we need to go somewhere more private, like your house maybe?" _

_"Sure well drive you there, come on Bella, Alice. We all jumped in and drove off._

I looked around as soon as I snapped back to reality. Good no one seemed to notice. How could that girl find out about our secret? I guess Ill just have to wait and find out soon.

El pov

As soon as I got out of class I looked around and found the Volvo and headed towards It. There they were standing motionless except for Bella who looked a little annoyed. I was pretty sure that Edward didn't tell her what I knew. "Hello, My name is Elizabeth and you must be Edward, Alice, and Bella. Look I'm not going to say much here except I know what you are and I can hopefully help you out with in, but we need to go somewhere more private, like your house maybe?" I suggested hopefully.

"Sure well drive you there, come on Bella, Alice. I climbed into the backseat of Edwards car. It was really nice. Alice slid in next to me with Bella sitting up front. They all looked shocked. "So how do you know?" Edward asked me.

"Have you ever heard of the books Twilight or New Moon?" I asked.

"I think I might have seen the titles online." Alice said. But I haven't read them.

"Well these books tell your entire history since Bella came to forks, all from Bella's point of view. Half the teenage population knows about you, except the ones that live here in Forks apparently." It was then that we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house.

A/n: sorry again about the cliffy, I will update soon, please review!!


	3. Explanations, Explanations

A/n: thank you for the reviews everyone, its nice to know that people like it especially for my first story. I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one.

The Cullens

Elizabeth's pov

Wow was all I could think. I had read about it a thousand times it seems yet nothing prepared me for what it looked like in real life. I mean the place was gorgeous. It was like my dream house. No wonder they lived here. "Are you coming" Alice asked as she led me into the house. As we walked into the door Five more breathtaking vampires greeted me.

"Hello I'm…"

"Hold on let me guess, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper" I cut him off going from left to right. They all looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Lets just say I have a lot to tell you. Oh, and by the way, my name is Elizabeth."

"Shall we sit down then?" Esme suggested to us. She fluidly went into the living room, after passing the piano, which I smiled at wishing I could hear Edward playing for Bella. Everything in their house was high end, the stuff that us regular humans could only dream about. I guess after all if you live forever why not do it in style? We all sat down. I sat in the most comfortable chair like ever.

"So, Elizabeth would you like to tell us what is going on and how you know everything about us?" this came from Carlisle.

"Well to start out I would like to say I am very lucky to have the chance to meet you all. Before we begin are any of you familiar with the books twilight or new moon?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well like I told Edward, Alice, and Bella it tells everything about you guys since Bella came here to Forks, and its told completely from Bella's point of view." They all looked shocked. Wow I thought they really had no idea. Cool. "I have a copy of both in my bag if you would like to look at them." I pulled them out and handed them to Carlisle. He took them and scanned through them and passed it to Edward. Before he even had the chance to look at it Bella snatched it away from him. I laughed. One by one they all passed them around, with Edward being left out. I looked around at them in amazement.

"Elizabeth, do you have any idea how this happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"None at all. All I knew was that I was a huge fan of you all. I thought it was just me being obsessed with fictional characters turns out I was wrong.


	4. Jacob part 1

A/N: ok I have a new story up about pirates of the Caribbean, so read it and review it. I have gotten a couple of reviews saying that the chapters are too short so I am going to try and get this one to be a lot longer. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, or any of the characters associated with it. But I do own jack sparrow. Just kidding! ;)

Jacob

"Phoenix, Arizona. As in my Phoenix, Arizona?" They all looked shocked. I thought it seemed most likely that she lived there.

"Yep that's the one, Phoenix Arizona, the United States of America, Northern Hemisphere, Earth, The solar system… I think you get the point. Anyways why is it so surprising? To me it makes the most sense that she would live there, after all it's where you lived most of your life Bella."

"Yeah I guess, its just wow, this woman was so close to me this whole time, is she stalking us or something?" Bella asked scared.

"Sweet heart don't you think that if she was stalking us I would already know about it? You know with the whole mind reading thing and all."

"Yeah but what if you cant read her mind like mine."

"Um if I may interrupt here, she has a website and on it she talks about the making of her book, since the books are completely true parts of it might be lies maybe, maybe not, but she did say it all started out with a dream, a dream about the two of you in Edwards meadow. In the dream she says Edward was telling you all about how much you tempted him. And she said ever since then at night mostly she would get so many ideas about the book that she had to keep a notebook near by to write them all down in so she could go to sleep. Did I tell you that they are probably going to make a movie out of this?"

Edward jumped out of his seat. "What?! Crap now we really have a problem. This means that half the teenagers here are going to see this. I mean nobody here has read it yet. We have to talk to this woman and soon."

"They better not make a movie they will completely botch how I look with some half wit teenage girl!" this was the first time I really looked at Rosalie and god Bella was right. She was gorgeous. Too gorgeous. That comment was completely correct, I felt as ugly as a cockroach by just looking at her.

"Calm down children." Edward sat down. "First we need to figure out if the Volturi know about this. Then we need to warn the Quiletes" Carlisle said this.

"I'll take care of that. Bella said.

"Um, can I go with you? I really want to be able to meet Jacob. Besides I don't think that the Volturi know and if you are with me I don't want them to know, especially about me. Don't you think that the Volturi would have already come and killed you by know. These books have been out for a couple of years." I piped up. I was going to meet Jacob eventually. Hopefully soon.

Alice stopped doing everything, and just stared of into space. For a few minutes she was absolutely still, then she came back to us and smiled at me. What did you see? Jasper asked.

"Nothing of importance. She is right though, I would have seen something by now if the Volturi had found out." I knew what she had the vision about, at least I had a pretty good idea and I couldn't wait to find out if what I thought was true.

"Well I have to get going, my aunt will kill me if I come home late. Um, could someone please give me a ride home?"

"Sure I will," Edward responded. "I have to get Bella home to, I'll drop you off afterwards."

"Ok, Bye everyone, it was very nice meeting you all." I waved to all of them as we started to walk out the door. Alice jumped up and gave me a quick hug.

"Good luck with Jacob!" she whispered into my ear, I smiled.

"Thank you." And we walked out into the night. Edward walked us to his car and I slid into the back seat. We drove by Bella's house. Edward gave her a quick kiss before letting her go off into the night. I hopped into the front seat. "Sooo…." I said.

"So what?" he asked.

"Has she said yes yet? I know you know what I am talking about."

"No, she hasn't and that is none of your business." We were driving really fast, and I must admit, unlike Bella I kinda liked it. We reached my aunt's house within a few minutes. I slid out.

"See you tomorrow!" I shut the door, and he realized that I left my books on the seat.

Edwards POV:

What in the world was she thinking spending so much time with him?! I mean she knew what he was for god's sake. Oh yeah I'm reading about us. Man this woman was good. She made even me feel like it was all fictional. It felt strange and slightly invasive seeing it all from Bella's point of view. But I wanted to know what she was thinking every minute of the time we spent together. I couldn't read her mind and this gave me an advantage.

Bella's POV:

Oh my god, some one is writing about me, no some one is writing as me. This is just to weird, from what I saw those books were too accurate. OH MY GOD!!! What if Edward gets a hold of them? He is probably up in Seattle right now buying a copy of each! (A/N: It's almost midnight at this point in time.) Then I'll find out tomorrow. But what about Elizabeth? She wants to meet Jacob; I guess I'll just have to take her up to see them. After all she does know everything about them already. Hey! What if I could get the two of them together? I mean they would be kinda cute paired up, and that would get Jacob over me! Yep, that's just what I'll have to do. But how? And then the plans started rolling through my head.

A/N: Ok I know that wasn't as long as I thought it might be, but it was like twice as long as the other chapters. I'm trying to work on it. I just wanted to leave it with a cliffy kinda. REVIEW OR YOU ALL SHALL PERISH!!!!! Lots of love!!!


	5. jacob part 2

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry it took like months for me to update this, but there is a good reason. I joined the army. (by the way her look has changed some due to the fact that my hair is short and black and looks really emo, Im not by the way so don't hate me it just looks really good on me. I'm actually really happy go lucky always a smile.) So now you know why it took so long let's get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I hope and wish and pray that I owned twilight I do not and all the rights remain with Stephenie Meyer, for now… dun dun dun.

El POV:

I went inside and watched Edwards Volvo pull away. OMG I left the books in the front seat. Bella is gonna kill me. Ah well it was gonna happen sooner or later. I quickly changed into my pjs and jumped into bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day, vampires today, werewolves tomorrow, I thought giggling. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but I found it hard, demolition lovers quickly remedied that.

The next morning I woke quickly and jumped out of bed, after all today was Saturday and that meant going to meet my second most loved group of people in the world. I quickly jumped out of the shower and into my favorite outfit, my best blue jeans, black lace tank, white jacket with hearts and arrows, and my flats with hearts and stars, and my favorite red cross. I ran a quick comb through my hair since it's so short it's really easy to manage. (YAY SHORT HAIR!!) I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. To my surprise Edwards Volvo was out side waiting for me. I opened the door and jumped inside. "Um I thought you couldn't go onto the quiletti lands due to the treaty?"

"I'm taking you to Bellas house before you head over there. Thank you for leaving the books in my car last night it really helped give me some new ideas."

"It was nothing, actually it was quite accidental though I wish I had thought of it before hand." We pulled into the swan driveway, "thank you and I promise I will make sure she stays out of any danger."

"You're welcome, but never promise that her magnetism for death is just too strong, if I cant then I know you can't. Have fun with Bella." He winked. I smiled hugely inwardly knowing exactly what he was talking about. I ran up to Bella's door and rang it. Charlie answered it and it took all my self control not to jump on him and hug him, after feeling like I knew him like a father from so long it was hard to remember that he knew absolutely nothing about what the Cullens were.

"Um is Bella here? Were supposed to be hanging out today."

"Sure, it's nice to know she is making new friends and not just hanging out with the Cullens." He said holding the door open to let me in, I took in my surroundings, and it was starting to get really weird seeing everything in real life after living through it on paper. "Have a seat while I go and get her." He walked upstairs. Not long after she came down.

"Oh my god, he automatically loves you because I'm now away from Edward. Its amazing how easy it is to make Charlie happy. Lets go." With that we ran outside and jumped into her truck. She sped off, if that's what you can call it in the truck that cant go over 60 miles an hour. I looked outside at the pouring rain and sighed. She looked over at me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

" I guess its just that well, its amazing to actually be here with you, and the Cullens, and now I'm going to get to meet Jacob and the rest of them and I cant help but think that none of this is going to turn out well."

"Sweetie, don't worry about anything that goes on here, today just have a little fun, we've always managed to deal with this stuff before, there is no difference between this and anything else we've dealt with."

We pulled up to Jacobs house. And got out. We walked up to the door and knocked. I was kinda nervous. We heard someone come to the door and start to open it.

cliff hanger!! I think not much of one, though, sorry its short, im having trouble getting creative today. Review please, don't kill me.


End file.
